Decorative elements contained in jars are popular ornamental motifs. Typical decorative jars include Mason jars, apothecary jars, jelly jars and the like. Candles may be positioned in, or adjacent to, the jars to illuminate their contents in an aesthetically-pleasing manner. However, covers to these jars must be removed when the candle is lit, which presents several safety concerns and further exposes jar contents to environmental elements, as well as introduces similar presentation concerns. Therefore, one common problem associated with highlighting decorative jars in dark environments, especially jars with ornamental internal features, is maintaining an appropriate, sustaining lighting source.
Decoration lights are often used to highlight homes, landscapes, public buildings, retail locations and the like, especially during holidays. Conventional decorative lights comprise low energy incandescent light bulbs, and more recently, light emitting diodes have been displayed to produce various energy-efficient lighting effects. There are several types of currently known decorative lights that are typically plugged into a wall outlet. As these lights are usually plugged in, they constantly draw from the power grid and expose the area to an unwanted electrical safety concerns, particularly in outdoor settings. Thus, solar power is an inexpensive, sustainable alternative to convert solar energy into electric power. However, many solar light arrangements use plastics and petrochemicals which are not very versatile for the consumer. Further, conventional methods fail to adequately highlight and illuminate decorative jar features in dark environments.
Therefore, Applicants desire systems and methods for automatically illuminating contents in a transparent jar to produce various lighting effects, without the drawbacks presented by the traditional systems and methods.